The Land Vol1
by princeminhyung127
Summary: A story that takes the a look deep into the lives of a family-like group of friends who find peace within each other's company in the midst of their already jumbled up lives. It's a trail of laughter, rage, tears and romance; a journey through high school and college. Set in the looked-over, yet mesmerizing City of Cleveland. [NCT, College/High School AU]
1. EP1 And So It Begins

A normal First-day morning, just like any other first day; Mark got up, switching his alarm clock off as he groaned, looking at the dawn-blue sky, then at the clock reading "6:30 am"

 _"shit!"_ Mark gasps, jumping up out of bed. Third day in a row that he slept through his alarm ringing. He ran over to his dresser and pulled out a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He made sure he grabbed the grey beanie to place over his messy blonde curls and then ran to the bathroom.

He grabbed the electric tooth brush, squeezing some toothpaste onto it, flipping it on and shoving it in his mouth as he ran back to his bedroom. He slipped on his shoes and a black Hollister hoodie, grabbing his backpack slinging it on his shoulders and ran back to the bathroom to rinse the toothpaste from his mouth before darting out towards the bus stop.

His friends stood out at the same stop, laughing as he stumbled up.

"late already?" Jisung asks, nudging his older friend. Mark rolls his eyes as he nudges Jisung back, a little rougher.

"No. I managed to sleep through my alarm again." Mark sighs in reply.

"you just fall apart without me huh?" Mark turned towards the source of the voice, to find Addie standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest."

"Hah, well not all of us can go to Hawaii for summer vacation," Mark scoffs jokingly, nudging Addie's shoulder.

Jaemin gags loudly and steps between them, rolling his eyes. "Okay- you two have to get together soon, it's almost painful to watch! You have no idea what you two sound like." Jaemin rants

"Oh mark~! You're /SO/ funny! Hawhawhaw~ like you're so cute and I admire you but I'm not gonna tell you!" Jeno mocks, hanging all over Jaemin.

"I know and I totally don't have the pair to ask you out because I like you too.~!" Jaemin mocks back.

Addie and Mark stand there looking less than amused, their attention going to the bus that pulls up, Chenle is pressing his face against the window, and Haechan is pissing Renjun and Herin off.

"Oh I missed you losers." Jisung says as they get on the bus. Jisung takes his usual spot next to Chenle and sighs.

"Why do Mark and Addie look like they're going to freshly murder Jeno and Jaemin…?" Chenle asks, referring to the hard-yet-friendly shove Mark gave Jeno and Jaemin as they got on.

"Oh you know, just those two being TOTALLY IN LOVE But being in denial about it." Jisung says, dodging a flying orange slice from Addie.

"HAH YA MISSED." Jisung says triumphantly.

His triumph is cut short when a grape smacks him in the eye, Mark grinning evilly.

"Wow, I feel so damn attacked right now…" Jisung says in mock-hurt.

Mark shrugs before stealing a peach slice from Addie's bag of Orange and Peach slices, popping the sweet fruit into his mouth as they pull up to the next stop. Johnny and Taeyong get on the bus and Mark laughs.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but the college campus is downtown…" Mark says as Johnny smushes Mark and Addie together as he sits.

"Hey, Johnny-Boy, I have lungs that I'd like to keep in tact- but it's kinda hard when I have your Godzilla looking ass smashing my best friend flat against me like a human waffle iron." Addie says dryly, shoving back on Mark, which pushes Johnny into the aisle.

"Yeah, why are you losers here anyway?" Haechan asks sassily, causing Taeyong to glare. "Well we were going to wish you all good luck without us to save your sorry baby asses but fuck that now, I hope you get detention on the first day, Bratchan."

"Everyone is so moody today, how about we not verbally assault eachother and just enjoy the one true last bus ride with Taeyong and Johnny Hyung?" Renjun suggests.

"Johnny tried asphyxiating me with my best friend- its fucking war now." Addie says as she munches on another peach slice.

"Oh chill, you liked it, and I did no such thing."

Johnny denies, getting back up to sit with Jisung and Chenle this time.

"Cool, didn't need my lungs either. Nope. I don't breathe, I'm so not human." Chenle says as he rolls his eyes, Jeno stands up and turns to Chenle and pats his shoulder.

"Sshh, we already knew that. No newsflash here, kiddo." Jeno laughs, watching Chenle send daggers.

The bus had pulled up to James Ford Rhodes High School. Jisung laughs as he sees the other hyungs and noonas standing outside the front of the school.

They got off and hugged everyone, Doyoung smiling happily.

"I feel so weird being here without my backpack…" Doyoung trails looking at the old building.

"It felt weird being on that bus without a backpack, shit." Taeyong says with a laugh. Cheyenne rolls her eyes playfully and gives him a playful shove.

"Okay but when did you ever bring your backpack to school?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. Taeyong places his hand over his chest in mock offense, gasping fakley.

"I brought my backpack...not everyda-…"

Haechan cuts him off with a snort, not even looking up from his phone.

"You'd bring it the first month of school, then it would disappear for god knows how long, re-appear for a week and then go missing yet again until the end of the year."

Taeyong clenches his teeth in a false smile, speaking through his clenched teeth.

"I'm gonna suffocate him."

Cheyenne pats his shoulder and diverts him from going at Haechan, "no, you're not." She says sternly.

Haechan laughs and crosses his arms;

"Yeah Taeyong- listen to your girlfriend."

Cheyenne's glare snaps over to Haechan and she removes her arm from across Taeyong's chest.

"Knock him out, Tae." She says crossing her arms.

Now, had Mr,Buchanan not have walked by- Haechan would be Deadchan. But he was thanking god for the literature teacher's presence.

"Mr. Lee, now correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe you and this lot here graduated last year…" Mr. Buchanan says with false thought.

Jenna stepped up from behind Johnny and gave that oh-so-charming, signature Jenna Benson, Get-Out-of-Jail-Free smile.

"Well Mr Buchanan! My favorite Lit teacher, have I ever told you that-.."

"If you make a "my literature class is Lit" pun, I will file a restraining order on you…" Mr Buchanan challenges sipping his coffee.

"Well someone needs some fiber in their diet." She huffs, leaning against Johnny. "I'll have you know, I have plenty of fiber in my diet! I have never been so offended in the entirety of my life!" The teacher says straightening his tie.

"Really, because I'm surprised the insults about those weird-ass ties haven't done the deed yet…" Yuta says under his breath.

"Can we stop giving Mr. Buchanan permission and reasons to make our lives hell? You forget that some of us have him this year!" Jeno says with exasperation.

"Too late, laddie. You're mine this year. Welcome to my nightmare." Mr. Buchanan says.

He walks off and Jeno whirls around and glares at Yuta, Jenna, Taeyong and Johnny.

"The amount of hate I feel for you four is unreal, I could kill you, bury you in Lake Erie, scuba dive for your remains, dig you up, and kill you again."

Jeno rambles.

"Dude that seems like a tedious amount of steps, just keep them in a cage and poke-torture them and dangle a steak in front of their faces." Renjun shrugs.

Jenna's mouth hangs open and Johnny backs away from Renjun.

"I see someone has been researching torture methods this summer, and to be blunt; I'm frightened." Taeyong trails.

"That's right; be scared, we aren't the little cupcakes anymore." Herin says with a wicked grin.

"On that note, I think we should head back to campus since classes start soon- well at least mine do." Taeyong says.

They hug eachother and split ways, both groups ready for their first days.

CSU Campus

Taeyong and Cheyenne had started walking to their art class, both of them curious to how this would go down, but Taeyong has something else on his mind and he stopped mid step, causing Cheyenne to stop also.

"Oh come on, you little frady cat, I'm sure its not that bad…" Cheyenne says, grabbing his wrist as she tries to pull him along.

"Um, it's not the first-day-nerves getting to me, actually. I actually want to, um…ask you something…ask you out I mean….i dunno if I'm being super creepy please te-.."

Cheyenne clamps a hand over Taeyong's mouth and looks him dead in the eyes. "Are you going to let me answer or nah?"

"Gho phor wit." Taeyong says, the words "go for it" muffled by Cheyenne's hand.

"Yes, I'd love to go out on a date with you, Tae. When and where?"

she uncovers his mouth and he smiles, "House Of Blues? Annddd maybe a bowl of noodles at NoodleCat and then I dunno, anything really.." he trails. "As of when…this Friday? I think theres a poets show going on at HOB, so we can go see that if you'd like?"

Cheyenne smiles and ruffles Taeyong's fluffy dark hair, "sounds like a plan."

They walk into their class, sit down and pay attention to their first lesson their first day was already off to a great start.

Back at the High School, Mark and Addie sat in their second period- which had to be math of all things. To be bluntly honest: Mark and Addie weren't even paying attention to the already sprung-on lesson. They were just passing notes, plotting on a perfect time to leave that hell-house classroom.

"I say when she turns around to write more notes, we just silently sneak out the back classroom door, it's literally four feet away from us." Mark whispers.

Addie nods and they silently grab their belongings, when their teacher's back is turned, they sneak out the back classroom door. They power walk down the hallway until they reach a door. They open it and get out, propping the door open with a pen before going down Biddulph Road to "Biddulph Beverage Store". They share headphones as they walk, playing whatever music pops up in Mark's shuffle on his phone. Right about now, Mark had been wishing he chose shorts instead of jeans.

"Why the fuck does it have to be 85?! Can't it be like…fall yet?" Mark whines, tugging on his shirt to fan himself. Addie snorts looking him up and down;

"And your dumbass wore jeans!" She laughs. Mark stares blankly at her before making a sarcastic face.

"Yeah, rub it in while I sweat to death." He huffs. They reach the beverage store and go in, mark sighs in relief when the cool air hits his skin. They grab their usual, some Rebull and a bag of whatever snack they choose that day- today it was Doritos.

"Okay, so…are we skipping the whole day or up until second period ends?" Addie asks, as they pay.

"Just second period for today- hey do you work tonight?" Mark asks as they head back.

"Yeah, 5:00-close, you?" She asks.

Mark laughs looking up the schedule on his phone.

"I think Sharon likes pairing us together."

Mark says.

"Well we actually get shit cleaned up when we work till close." Addie laughs

They continue walking and get back to the school, someone had taken the pen, and they were screwed, until Haechan walked past.

Mark kicks the door and motions for Haechan to let him in, but Haechan wouldn't be Haechan of he didn't make his best friend's life miserable sometimes. Haechan holds up the bathroom pass, and then points to the direction of the classroom, waving. Haechan stops and pulls out the pen Mark used to prop the door and mouths "thanks for the pen, pal!"

Mark growls and kicks the door again, shouting so Haechan can hear him through the glass.

"I swear to god Hae, if you don't open this door I will shred you in P.E!" Mark shouts.

Haechan laughs and takes out his phone texting Mark:

[Haechan]

"promises, promises. Bye!😅 "

Haechan walks away and Mark growls, texting Jeno in hopes that Jeno isn't feeling bitchy too.

[Mork~]

"Jeno, is your second period class in the back of the building by any chance? Bratchan stole the pen we used to prop the door."

[Jenope]

"Hmmm I have physics back here, and I do have to pee…but…I could just use the bathroom right across from Mr. Lewton's room…or I could use the one by the back door…hmmm."

[Mork]

"you can walk to work then "

[Jenope]

"Wow no need to be a dick about it sheesh, I'm coming I'm coming…"

Jeno successfully gets the bathroom pass and jogs down to the back door, opening it for Mark and Addie.

"Oh sweet, sweet air conditioning!" Mark whispers. Jeno rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he heads to the bathroom. "You two are gonna get busted one day, and I'm gonna laugh."

Mark and Addie shake their heads and Walk to the direction of their next class, soon finishing up their day and heading to work.

Jaehyun, Jenna, Johnny are also working that night and Cheyenne and Taeyong decide to pop in and surprise their miserable, hungry friends.

They walk into Best Buy and Find Mark, Addie and Jaehyun talking, working the registers. Jaehyun notices them and holds up the scanner.

"You two lovieduddles better buy something." Jaehyun says.

Taeyong blinks, picking up a piece of gum and places it to Jaehyuns scanner and hands him the $1.25.

Mark's jaw drops and he comes over to Jaehyun and stares at Cheyenne and Taeyong. "Did you seriously just come into Best Buy to buy a pack of fuckin bubblegum?! NO go buy a Tv and then come back!"

"We're not buying a TV, Mark." Cheyenne says crossing her arms.

"The fuck you're not! We have a nice selection, I'm sure you'll find something!" Jaehyun says. Johnny comes up to the front; pushing Jenna in a shopping cart and Addie face palms.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She asks.

"Making work fun, why is Jae yelling at Mom and Dad?" Johnny asks, making the two blush.

"Mr and Mrs Smith here, bought a pack of fuckin bubble gum at Best buy! BEST BUY, who buys gum at BEST BUY?! What do we look like Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory? Go but a TV! Nothing under $2,000!" Jaehyun rants.

"well, we were here to see if you guys wanted food during your break, but since we have to buy a TV I guess you can starve." Cheyenne tests, cocking an eyebrow challengingly.

"Jae, if you ruin free food for me I might be forced to ruin your pretty face." Jenna warns.

"Agreed." Johnny pipes in.

Taeyong and Cheyenne look at Mark and Addie who stand there staring with that signature "forgive-me-I'm-fuckin-adorable" face.

"Nooonnaaa~ you and Taeyongie Hyung look sooooo prettyy todayyy~~" Mark sings batting his eyelashes.

"Ah ha ha, I see what you're doing and it's not working!" Taeyong lies.

"It's working." Cheyenne says, exposing Taeyong's weakness.

"Yep. It's working." Taeyong confirms, scratching the back of his neck. They look at Johnny who's also trying to sucker them in with cuteness, Taeyong groans and turns to Cheyenne. "Please, please push me in front of the next 51 that passes this place!?"

"Listen here, if i have to suffer, you suffer with me." Cheyenne says making Taeyong groan. "But….but…."

"Yes Tae, we know you have a thing for her ass, wanna put it on a billboard too? Mark says. Taeyong sticks his tongue in his cheek nodding.

"Yup, get your own food." Taeyong says turning around to walk out. Jaehyun jumps over the counter and blocks Taeyong.

"GO BUY THE TV!" Jaehyun shouts. Taeyong places his hands on Jaehyun's shoulders and moves Jaehyun off to the side.

"Fuck your TV's I'm going to HHGregg." Taeyong says. He starts walking until Mark runs up trips him slightly.

"You are really pressing my patience." Mark huffs.

"Jesus if we buy a pair of headphones will you shut your asses up?" Cheyenne asks.

Johnny cuts Mark and Jaehyun off before they can even speak: "yes, and to make sure, I'll check you two out."

Mark shakes his head in mock betrayal, pointing to Johnny, "you are a part of the rebel alliance and a traitor, take him away!" Mark says. Addie comes up and grabs his ear, avoiding any of the piercings. "Come on Darth Dork, we have to go take over Johnny and Jenna's job since they took ours. Yay. Stocking."

"Have fuuunn!" Jenna says with a smug smile.

Mark and Addie ignore Jenna and walk off to finish the work, Johnny was ringing Taeyong and Cheyenne out.

"Sorry we made you a traitor." Cheyenne says. Johnny shrugs and takes the money Taeyong handed him, putting it in the register. "Eh, whats the worst those two can do? Im not scared of Jaehyun, and Jenna is on my side so- the worst thing that would happen is I get paint balloons on my way home." Johnny explains.

"Ooh, thanks for the idea, Johnny-boy!" Jaehyun says as he shuts his register down.

"Unfortunately, I have to ask you two to scidaddle- it's time to start closing everything down." Johnny days apologetically.

"You Jenna and the storm troopers come meet us at Common Grounds, we'll bring pizza." Cheyenne says as they begin walking out of the store.

"Will do, mom. See you two soon!" Johnny says. Jenna hooks her arms around Johnny's waist and leans her head against his back.

"How much do you wanna bet they'll be dating by halloween?"

"Not my paycheck because I'm not losing that." Johnny says, bringing Jenna around to kiss her forehead.

"Eew get a room or a dungeon or something." Mark says bringing some empty carts up. Johnny flips him off and laughs.

"I could say so many things right now, but you're pissy enough today." Johnny says. Mark glares and steps up to his older friend.

"What were you gonna imply? Hmm?" Mark asks. Jaehyun laughs loudly, causing Addie to glare when she comes up from the front.

"He's implying that you two kinda have a thing for eachother, and it's painfully obvious…so you two get a room."

"We have one; its called hell, it's where we were spawned." Addie says.

"Yeah, no fucking shit." Jaehyun laughs, avoiding a death-glare from Mark. Jenna sighs as she sits on the counter in johnny's lane.

"Can we hurry it up? I want coffee." Jenna whines, swaying her feet. Johnny shuts down his register and sighs. "Now we just have to wait for exactly 9:30 to hit." Jaehyun says looking at his phone.

"What time is it now…?" Jenna asks

"9:40" jaehyun replies plainly.

Jenna groans and leans back against Johnny, who had gotten up behind her at some point. "Baby, shoot me…I wanna get out of here." She says.

"Shoot you, I wont, kiss you- I shall." Johnny says pecking her lips real quick. "You know, there's a hotel downtown- you two can GET A FUCKING ROOM and make your babies there." Jaehyun says smirking when Jenna flushes pink.

Mark sighs and looks at his phone. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Don't worry, only ten minutes left." Addie says patting Mark's back.

Those ten minutes pass in a painfully slow drag, but soon enough 10:00 hits and they can actually clock out. Jaehyun sighs digging his keys out of his backpack as they exit the back of the store.

"I suppose you all need a ride?" Jaehyun asks.

Johnny dangles his keys and presses the unlock button. His dad's truck flashing the headlights. "Mom gave me the beast, she got a new beast. So this is now my beast. Its my child, I named him Johnny the second."

Mark blinks in disbelief, exchanging glances with Addie. "Maybe we should take the bus…" he trails. Jaehyun playfully smacks mark on the back of the head, "what, do you not trust my driving?" Jaehyun asks crossing his arms.

"I just don't trust that you won't dump us off a bridge…so…there's that, and there we go-…"

Mark's sentence is cut off by Jaehyun pushing him into his jeep, he looks at Addie, matching up her bitchface. "Sweetheart, if you think I wont pick your salty ass up and put you in this car too, you have a whole nother thing coming." Jaehyun warns.

"You're lucky I have a friendship agreement with mark, rule 4-if one of us gets snatched by you guys, the other follows sacrificially." Addie says.

"Okay Miss Cynical, get in the jeep." Jaehyun sighs, rubbing his temples, he pauses and then looks at Johnny. "Hold the freakin phone- why can't you take Mr&Mrs Sarcasm?" He asks

"Because no one gets in my beast except for me." Johnny says, with an "innocent" smile.

"Then why is Jenna getting to ride in your beast?" Jaehyun asks, leaning against his own vehicle.

"Hah, because she's my girlfriend, she can ride in my beast anytime." Johnny says, laughing. Jaehyun shakes his head, his face cringed in disgust.

"I really could have gone the rest of my life without hearing that." Jaehyun groans getting in.

"You're wellcommee!" Johnny sings closing his door.

Johnny, Jenna, Jaehyun, Mark and Addie walk in through the back of Common grounds, seating themselves at the booth on the right wall by the window. Cheyenne and Taeyong already sitting at the bar-height table, Taeyong casually spinning side to side on the bar-stool.

"Took you guys long enough." Ten says from his spot on the booth. Jaehyun laughs, pointing to Mark and Addie,

"Yeah only because these two gave us grief." Jaehyun says, earning a sigh from Mark.

"We did not give you grief you guys were just being weird and we wanted to walk." Mark says shrugging.

"I hope you have money to buy your own coffee because fuck you I ain't buying your salty ass shit now." Jaehyun says.

"Hmm in case you forgot- Best Buy pays us too." Addie says waving the $20 in Jaehyun's face.

"Still angsty teens today?" Cheyenne asks, sipping her coffee.

"Noona, i think they're just tired." Renjun says from his spot next to Herin.

Cheyenne nods and she and Taeyong watch them buy their coffee, before they come and sit down.

"So did everyone have a good first day?" Johnny asks.

Haechan smirks, looking over at Mark and Addie who glare at him, then he looks to Taeyong and Cheyenne, who's curiosity has been peaked.

"Whats the smirk for, Hae? Do you know something we don't?" Cheyenne asks crossing her arms as she stares Mark dead in the eyes.

"Cheyenne he's gonna feed you a big fork full of bullshit-…" haechan cuts mark off by shoving a whole muffin half in his mouth.

"The badasses over here skipped math, I took their pen and locked them out." Haechan says, his tone carrying a vast amount of pride, his smile was smug. Meanwhile Mark looked like he was gonna kill Haechan after he was done begging Taeyong to spare his life.

"I thought uh, we were um- y'know- done skipping classes?" Taeyong asks.

"In our defense we got our work done…" Addie pipes in, earning a glare from Cheyenne.

"still- you almost got held back last year for skipping so much…" she starts, her tone firm.

"Again, in our defense we aren't gonna skip that much this year- we promise." Mark says.

Taeyong and Cheyenne narrow their eyes at the two High school seniors who shrink in their gaze.

"Okay okay- I think they get the message, lets lay off tonight?" Johnny says trying to change the subject. Jenna rests her head on his shoulder and he gives a soft smile.

"I say we get some food because Im starving. I think my stomach is eating itself." Jenna says with a slight yawn.

Cheyenne laughs lightly, then looks over to Herin noticing she's a little quieter than normal, "Herin, you alright?" She asks gently.

It takes a few minutes but she finally answers with a nod.

"Yeah, the school just decided to switch two of my classes to honor classes today and it's kind of weird." Herin replies still seeming a little out of it.

"Thats why they pulled you out of Trig? To put you in honors Trig? I was excited to finally have a math class with you!" Renjun says with a small pout

"yup I got is a spawn of the devil himself. I have three pages of math I need to get done tonight." Herin says giving a slight frown.

"Hey what teacher do you have? If I had him I could give you some tips for the class." Taeyong offers.

"Mr.Edmonds ." Herin huffs as she crosses her arms.

"He had him." Cheyenne says taking a sip of her coffee.

"Any advice?" Herin asks with a glint of hope in her eyes.

Taeyong inhales deeply, looking at Herin with a dead honest stare.

"Well, I mean- you just do the work, and ignore his dickbag words. The best way to get on his good side is to just participate alot, and ask for the next days homework in advance so you atleast get a break- or just drop his trig class second semester like i did." He explains honestly.

"I mean i had ti pick a different math, but it was sooooo much easier than dealing with satan." He laughs.

"Seems like we both have sucky math teachers this year ahah, and you still have one more year to go." Addie says, picking at her finger nails.

She lays down stomach down across Mark's lap, resting her head on his thigh like a pillow.

"Today was a long day, but i agree with Jenn, i'm hungry."

"I just ordered the pizzas so not much longer." Cheyenne says, putting her phone down on the table.

"So, i noticed you and Taeyong have been uh, awfully clingy today? And very skinshippy." Johnny says with a smirk.

"Almost like you uh- asked her out or something..." he finishes slyly.

"Um what the hell kind if drugs are you on, hippy boy?" Taeyong asks in denial. Johnny belts out a loud "HAH" and looks at Ten, then at Cheyenne and Taeyong.

"What- I don't like the way you two exchanged glances." Taeyong says warily. Ten smirks, shaking his partly empty cup before bursting out in laughter.

"We just…we just think it's funny that's all." Ten says, smirking at everyone's confused stare.

"Hyung, are you like- high or something." Chenle asks, looking up from his notebook. Ten glares, shutting Chenle up in an instant, before he looks back at Cheyenne and Taeyong.

"Say- do any of you know what little event happened today?" Ten asks, his evil grin and stare was locked on Taeyong, who was starting to get what was about to happen.

"Ten, i swear on every inch of my being if you-…"

"Taeyong asked mom on a date. How do I know? Because I know all, just like I know Renjun is gonna ask Herin to homecoming."

Renjun freezes, his pencil dropping from his hand. "Um, what the fuck did you just say?" Renjun says quickly and nervously.

By now Ten is laughing hysterically, Renjun and Taeyong however, were plotting Ten's demise. "Oh you heard me, don't think Haechan didn't rat you out." Ten trails.

"You actually just sold me on the black market like that? Um? Bitch next time you need a favor go to someone else." Haechan huffs. Renjun smiles, gritting his teeth as he tightly grabs Haechan's shoulder. "I am going to kill you." Renjun starts, his hands move to the front of Haechan's chest where he grips his shirt tightly. "And I have the blackbelt to do it too- bitch." He finishes. Haechan laughs loudly and rolls his eyes. "Riight, you keep telling yourself that." Haechan says smugly.

Taeyong groans and rubs his temples. "What a day- maybe I should have made this a college only meet and went to Character's and had a round- that sounds nice."

"We can go grab a drink together when the kids go home, all of the kids." Cheyenne says, rubbing Taeyong's shoulder lightly. He had taken off his scrub top, leaving him in the grey wife-beater he wore under it. Taeyong lets his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the light sensation.

"Careful, don't put the big baby to sleep, chey." Yuta laughs. Cheyenne glares and flips Yuta off as she continues the gentle gesture on Taeyong's arm.

The delivery boy came in with the pizza through the front door, Cheyenne gets up and pays for the pizza; causing Taeyong to whine. "Come on you sleepy puppy, time to eat." Cheyenne says, tapping his shoulder. "But that felt so nice..." Taeyong whines."it'll probably feel nicer when your stomach is full and your even sleepier." She bargains. Taeyong sighs and sits up, grabbing a slice.

Everyone eats, chatting and laughing about their first day of the school year. Not long after the pizza had been nearly destroyed by the large group of friends, everyone splits off, Taeyong and Cheyenne decide that a round could probably wait until Saturday, heading back to their apartment.

Mark and Addie had been driven back by Cheyenne and Taeyong. Cheyenne pulled into Mark's driveway, Taeyong inhaling deeply. "Is dad home?" Taeyong asks, seeing that his mother's car still wasn't there. "I don't know, it looks like the living room lights aren't on, I can't tell with the stupid curtains." Mark says as he and Addie get out of Cheyenne's car. "Just don't sneak off anywhere, okay guys?" Taeyong pleads. Mark jots a thumbs up to his brother and watches them pull out of the driveway. Mark looks up at the clear sky, then down the street toward's Addie's house. "Guess we should get you home, huh?" Mark sighs. They head down the street and Mark stops at the sound of a male voice yelling, the next yell was from her mother. "Whats-his-name is over?" Mark asks.

"I think she said his name was Nathan or something. I don't pay attention to names anymore." Addie says looking downn at the concrete sidewalk.

"Maybe if you weren't such a fucking user people wouldn't fucking blow you off, Kristin!"

"I'm the user!? This coming from a fucking liar!"

Mark pinched the hood of Addie's hoodie and pulled her back lightly. "Maybe you should crash with me tonight, I don't trust the vibes I'm getting if I were to let you go into that house." Mark says. Addie nods and the two spin slowly on their heel and walk back down to Mark's house. Mark tries the front door; it's still locked, which means his Dad had come home. He goes around to the back door and opens it, "I washed your clothes you keep here, let's get out of these stupid work clothes and go on the porch roof." Mark says as they walk upstairs.

Mark places the pile of clothing on his bed, Addie shuffles over and looks through them. "So this is where my fuzzy jammie pants went." She laughs, picking those and the Chevelle T-shirt from the concert she, Mark, Jeno and Haechan attended at the beginning of the summer. Mark froze in thought, looking into the bathroom and then off to the side in thought, "should we do one of our tub-soaks before? Might make everything more relaxing." Mark suggests, already walking towards the bathroom. It was a big jet-tub, almost like a hot tub built into the bathroom. They separated to change into their usual "soak-wear", which consisted of basketball shorts and a black t-shirt, usually one of Mark's which were a little big on Addie. These soaks were a special thing between them, it started when they were getting ready to give Mark's do Benny a bath, instead they ended up in the bubble-filled tub; laughing, splashing, saturating the bathroom floor...

Addie knocks on the bathroom door to see if Mark is finished changing, to her surprise, the door flings open and she's greeted with a hand full of bubbles to the face, gently of course.

"Listen, you fuckin bubble monster-" Addie starts, lifting a finger to point. Her sentence is cut off when Mark flicks the water from his wet hand into her face, "whoops did I happen to splash your face?" Mark asks in feigned-innocense.

"Get in the tub, you curly haired lamb." She says pushing him towards the highly-filled tub. They usually took the water as hot as they could stand it.

"Ow, okay hot." Addie hisses as they sit down. Mark cringes and makes some strange, strained squealing sound. "Why do we like to boil ourselvs like lobsters...?" Mark asks generally. "Because it boils the stupidty of the day away. Gotta sanitize somehow." Addie snorts. "Yeah, people suck." Mark sighs resting his arms atop his knees. "So...Cheyenne and your brother are gonna be going on a date..." Addie trails playing with the bubbles. "About fuckin time, I also knew that Ren was gonna ask Herin to homecoming, it was obvious." He says before submerges under the water to wet his hair. It's silent for a solid ten minutes after, but they don't mind. They're enjoying each other's company, relaxing and forgetting any stress they may have felt that day. After that ten-minute-silent-spell, Mark speaks. "What are we going to do..." Mark starts, staring off into space.

Addie furrows her eyebrows, pulling herself to sit up on the ledge of the large tub. "What do you mean...?" She asks, wringing out the hem of the t-shirt.

"This is our last year in High School..." He finishes. Addie gets back in, shuffling next to him. "Is this a bad thing?" She asks. "No, it's- well...it's kinda depressing, but oh so relieving..." Mark chuckles. Addie knows him better, he's lowkey lying, somethings on his mind and she knows exactly what.

"you're afraid of leaving Hae and the others behind, aren't you?" She asks. Mark playfully narrows his eyes at her and growls as they get up to get out. "Okay Miss-Psychic, yes... especially Jisung, Ningning, Lami and Chenle..they have so much longer to endure, whats gonna happen when Haechan, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun graduate? When Herin and Hina graduate? It's just gonna be them four, alone in that hell-hole of a school." Mark explains. Addie gives him a secure, warm hug, he hugs back before they realize they're still in the sopping wet clothing. "ah, let's split and change. I feel like a wet horse." Mark laughs.

Addie shakes her head as she heads into Mark's bedroom to change into the clothing she had picked out when they arrived. Once she's dressed she waits on Mark's bed. He comes in sighing in content. "Much better." He says, toweling his hair dry of excess water. They quietly head downstairs and open the front door. Mark helps addie climb the column by the steps, getting her onto the roof first, before he hands her the blankets he climb up shortly after, Addie carefully helps him up and then they gently set up the blankets and lay down.

"it's so clear tonight." Addie muses, staring up. "It'd be better if there wasn't so much light pollution, but hey, at least we can still see them." Mark says quietly.

Addie scoots closer to Mark, laying her head on his shoulder. "When I get my license I'm gonna drive us out to the observatory; nice and quiet, away from everybody." Mark trails. "The drive there should be pretty chill too." Addie agrees. Mark clasps Addie's smaller hand in his, "I'd say let's go catch a night bus down town and stargaze at Edgewater, but one- I'm too lazy, and two; my brother probably has Ten watching us like hawks." Mark says, glancing across the street. "didn't Ten move into Angelique's apartment on campus?" Addie asks, sitting up on her elbows as she too glances over at Ten's house.

"I think that's an upcoming event." Mark comfirms.

They lay back down and look back up at the faint stars. That comfortable silence comes back, and it stays that way until the two fall asleep.

Ten looks out the his window, shaking his head with a smile. "They're on the porch roof again." He says as Angelique comes out of the bathroom, dressed in one of Ten's t shirts. "They're gonna fall off one day..." She laughs, setting her glasses down on his nightstand. "Better text Taeyong that they're still in the neighborhood." Ten says, sitting on his bed.

Taeyong sighs as he and Cheyenne enter their apartment. "So, Mark and Addie skipped already." Cheyenne starts. Taeyong sits on the couch, rubbing his temples. "I know.." He sighs sadly. He was worried; yeah he knew he did the same exact things in high school, and he felt almost like a hypocrite for being angry at Mark and Addie for the same thing. He knew it was partially- if not wholly because of their parents. Their mother works to avoid them, and their dad drinks to avoid them. Taeyong had practically raised Mark on his own since their old babysitter was fired when their mom felt like Taeyong was old enough to care for , Taeyong was listed as Mark's guardian on the Emergency contact list.

"I think we should sit both of them down on Saturday and talk to them." Cheyenne says, sitting next to Taeyong. He nods, running his hand through his hair. He was hoping that they could maybe get through to them. He didn't want to see them permanently fuck up their future, but he didn't want to sound like a hypocrite either.

"I have to figure out the best way to go about this, I did the same things as them, Chey." Taeyong mumbles. "But you got your shit together in senior year, they already skipped; it's the first day, Tae. First day; and they already skipped class." She explains, a hand resting gently on his shoulder. Taeyong could feel his heart sink, everything was sinking in, he knew Cheyenne was right; they're already off to a not so good start.

"I think we do really need to talk to them, lets definatley do this Saturday- this Saturday, the sooner the better." Taeyong says as he gets up.

He smiles down at Cheyenne, "As for tonight, get your laptop out; I'm gonna make some popcorn and we're gonna binge playthroughs."

Cheyenne laughs, getting up to venture into her bedroom and retrieved the laptop. Taeyong's phone buzzes; it's a message from Ten;

[Ten]  
Hey, just thought I'd let you know that the troublesome twosome is still in the neighborhood, they're on the porch roof again~

[Taeyong]  
thanks, let's hope they stay there."

[Ten} I'll have my ears open, don't worry. XD but, Angelique is tired so we're gonna hit the hay, night.

[Taeyong] kk, night~ 

"Welp, they didn't sneak away somewhere, Ten just sent me a text; they're stargazing again." Taeyong says, pressing start on the microwave. Cheyenne smiles happily and flails her hands slightly. "Aww they're so pure sometimes." She cooes.

"Yeah sometimes." Taeyong laughs. He removes the popcorn from the microwave when it's done, emptying it into a bowl. He walks into the living-room and sits beside Cheyenne, placing the bowl between them as she presses play.

Taeyong scoots closer and nuzzles against Cheyenne. Cheyenne felt her cheeks tint pink at the close contact. Even though she and Taeyong had known each other for quite some time now, it gave Cheyenne butterflies whenever Taeyong would get affectionate like this. 

"You're blushing, pretty girl." Taeyong smirks, not even looking away from the screen. "Well excuse you ok, yu're being all puppy like and it's catching me off guard." Cheyenne fires back. "Oh hush, you love it."

Cheyenne sinks into the couch, focusing on the video game playthrough and Tse smiles smugly. Though some parts of their day were a little stressful, he was happy that he at least achieved his goal of asking her out.


	2. Ep 2 Love & Misery

**02- Of Love & Misery**

Ep Summary: Cheyenne and Taeyong go on their first date and befriend a little companion shortly after, Johnny outlooks on his future with Jenna, Addie and Mark suffer the aftermath of a terrible prank, A Certain visitor pops by Cheyenne and Taeyong's Apartment causing some chaos. **HIGH ANGST WARNINGS:  
REALLY SHALLOW PRANK  
FIGHTING!MARK  
PARENTAL DRAMA  
Other Warnings:  
Explicit Sexual Humor (Mentions of porn star jokes)

 _Guest Appearances:_

 _Matthew Knight as Tim Brenton_

 _John Corbett as Mr. Henney_

Cheyenne wakes up to her phone alarm buzzing in her ear, she looks around and realizes she and Taeyong fell asleep on the couch while watching the video game playthroughs. "Tae, wake up; we're gonna be late."

Taeyong whines pitifully and sits up with a loud yawn and a tall stretch. "Shit what time did we even fall asleep?"

Cheyenne shrugs, closing her laptop before bringing it back into her bedroom. "Who knows," she starts, emerging from the hallway. "We got back so late as it is, I'm betting somewhere around 4 a.m. is when we fell asleep."

"Well— today is my first actual day of classes, I have an Anatomy class first thing; yes because looking at a colon at seven thirty-four a.m. is exactly my idea of a super morning," Taeyong rants with a laugh.

His excited rambling makes her chuckle to herself. "I get to sit in my first Economics lecture for business," she says, opening the CSU binder.

"Boorrinng," Taeyong drags out the word with a smile. Cheyenne scoffs and heads back into her room to change into a different outfit. "Hey, heads up— it's gonna be up to 87 today," Taeyong groans, checking his phone as he gets dressed in his bedroom. Cheyenne whines, picking out a black silky tank top and denim shorts.

"You watch it be chilly as fuck out there right now though," Cheyenne points out under her breath.

Leaving the bedroom, Taeyong follows through the hallway, pulling his CSU shirt down over his torso completely. "And then by lunch time, it's gonna be hotter than hell in an oven," he agrees as they walk out. They begin the journey to their classes, a familiar voice stopping them along their way.

"Now you don't think you're gonna get past ol' Rakim without me noticing, hm?" Rakim says from the little food cart. Cheyenne and Taeyong chuckle together as they walk over to the old African man,

"How are you doing this morning, Rakim?" Taeyong asks.

Rakim laughs to himself, crossing his arms as he rests them on the cart. "I'm surviving, how about yourselves?"

"We're actually heading to classes, it's our first real day at CSU," she excitedly informs their old friend.

Rakim smiles and claps his hands together. "Well come out here for lunch, it's on the house as celebration!"

"We couldn-"

Taeyong is cut off by the famous stare Rakim had given them multiple times over the summer. "I _insist_ ," Rakim says firmly.

"Alright- fine, but one day we're gonna repay you for this," Taeyong promises.

Rakim waves his hand, "Nah, it's fine; I know it's hard to save money as a college student."

They bid Rakim farewell for the time being and headed towards their classes again.

"So I've been thinking, there's this gig for this band that's just starting out at the House Of Blues tonight and we could go see them to start off our date night?" Taeyong offers, pressing the crosswalk signal.

"I'd be into that." Cheyenne says while nodding.

It was slightly awkward, only because they'd been friends for so long; but they've also loved each other for so long, so they were treating the situation delicately as both were afraid of accidentally messing something up.

"We could also grab a bite to eat afterwards…and walk downtown?" Taeyong casually throws in as they cross. They walk up to Taeyong's building and he pouts like a puppy, holding out his arms.

"Oh my gosh Tae, you're such a big baby." Cheyenne laughs, hugging Taeyong.

He makes a contented happy humming sound, hugging her back. "Yay I got some huggles." He laughs. He looks at the door then back at Cheyenne; his face flat. "We have our art class first, remember?" He says monotonously. They laugh; both of them running towards their art building for their class.

Jeno and Jaemin walk down to Mark's house noticing Mark and Addie sleeping on the porch roof. "I should have known." Jeno whispers, chuckling slightly.

Jaemin stays out front as Jeno walks up Mark's front steps, opening the unlocked front door. He goes up to Mark's room and opens the window leading out to the porch roof. He grabs a baseball bat from underneath mark's desk and gently begins prodding Mark's shoulder.

"Not to alarm you or anything, but you fell asleep on the roof— you're dead, this is Satan— I need you to remain calm and sign in at concierge..." Jeno whispers.

Mark keeps his eyes closed, bringing his forearm over his eyes. "Finally, we're home," Mark says in a raspy tone, before sitting up.

"Who's home?" Addie asks, lifting her head to look around.

"We apparently died last night, we're in hell, Ads— we're home sweet home." Mark says as he begins to carefully help Addie in. Jeno helps too, and then he helps Mark in.

Jaemin had come into Mark's house and up to Mark's room, sitting on Mark's bed.

"Not gonna lie, it's kinda concerning that you've accepted hell as your home." Jaemin observes.

"It's a shame _you_ haven't accepted that yet too," Mark fires back.

Jaemin's jaw drops, he blinks a few times. "Well shit, someone's in a pissy mood during this beautiful dewy morning..." Jaemin grumbles.

"The sky is about to open up and pour the wrath of god on us all, that's— okay you're actually right it is a beautiful morning— and that was a pretty little lightning bolt." Addie deadpans, poking her head out the window.

Mark pulls her in, laughing as he closes his window. "Get back in here before you get cooked. I don't need my best friend to be deep fried by Zeus." Mark says. Thunder rumbles lightly as Addie, Jaemin and Jeno leave Mark's room so he can get dressed.

"So you two fell asleep on the roof together..." Jeno starts.

"That's cute," Jaemin throws in, both boys grinning evilly.

Addie rolls her eyes and laughs, "Knock it off you two— y'know you two are up for some questioning too." Addie says. Jaemin's cheeks turn pink and Jeno inhales.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, little miss?" Jeno asks, crossing his arms.

"She means, that you two are the ones who seem to have a thing for each other, I mean that may be a shot in the dark, but I think she hit the target." Mark says coming downstairs. "Hey, Ads- remember I have clothes for you here, I set'em on my dresser." Mark says grabbing two thermoses from the cupboard. She nods and heads back upstairs, Jeno stands by the staircase smirking.

"Of course you would." Jeno says, leaning against Mark's fridge.

"I mean we alternate houses each night, she clothes of mine in her closet too, remember we've been sleeping over alternatively and habitually since we were like, fourteen, Jeno." Mark rambles, pouring the coffee into the two thermoses.

"I'm just saying, it's a little couple-ish to have each other's clothes in your closets." Jeno trails, shooting Mark a look.

"Get off my fridge so I can get my creamer before I stuff you in there." Mark says flatly, yanking on the fridge door.

"Wow how about a please." Jeno says, pouting a little.

"Pretty _pretty_ please with a cherry on top." Mark says, still monotone.

"That's somewhat better, I'll let that pass." Jeno says moving away from the refrigerator.

"Hey carebear, French vanilla or pumpkin spice?" Mark calls, heading to the staircase. Addie pops out, startling Mark. "Wow just scare me shitless, why don't you?" Mark says, placing a hand over his chest.

"Oh you big baby, by the way— French Vanilla; it's not even halloween yet, Zip— why do you have Pumpkin spice creamer?" Addie asks curiously, hopping up to sit on the counter, near Mark.

Jaemin scoffs loudly, before pointing out, "Maybe because Pumpkin spice is delicious?"

"Yeah no shit ,smart one... but... It's not pumpkin season yet, you fools— MARK ARE YOU SERIOUSLY PUTTING PUMPKIN SPICE IN YOUR COFFEE?!" Addie scruitinized, bursting into laughter at Mark's wide-eyes.

"Addison, don't you yell at me, because the second that peppermint mocha creamer comes out you're gonna be on that shit like you're addicted."

Addie narrows her eyes at Mark, and he narrows them back. "I didn't ask to be attacked, _Markieboy_." Addie huffs, taking her thermos from Mark.

"Can't hide the truth, _Addison,_ " Mark taunts.

"Don't call me that," Addie says as they walk out the front door.

They walk up to Jisung who waits, half asleep laying with his head on his backpack. "Oh, Jisung..." Addie sighs. She sits by him and snaps a picture, posting it to her snapchat; _"An actual sleepy chicken-chickling,"_ she puts as the caption _._

She smiles, satisfied with herself and she gently shakes Jisung. "PAARRK JIII SUUNNNGG WAKE UP LIL ONE." Addie shouts. Jisung whines, opening one eye.

"Why can't we let me sleep?" Jisung whines under his breath.

"Because, you're sleeping on the stupid sidewalk at the stupid bus-stop for stupid school." Jeno says, wincing at the thought of school for the day.

"I'll pass on that today, I'll just lay here on the ground and sleep." Jisung mumbles

"Ji, it's raining…" Jaemin says, blinking at his younger friend.

"Mhmm, I noticed- your point?" Jisung asks.

"Nevermind…oh look! The bus to hell- I mean school!" Jaemin chuckles at his own joke.

The bus pulls up and they get on, Jisung taking his spot next to Lami this time, instead of Chenle. "Wow, I feel pretty betrayed...what is this?" Chenle asks, his eyebrow raising.

"I promised Lami I'd sit with her on the bus today— both to school and home from!" Jisung says, as Lami pulls out her Biology textbook.

"Did you forget to do Mrs, Crawford's homework?" Ningning asks, looking over the back of her seat.

"Excuse me! Sit down please!" The driver yells.

Ningning makes a face and sits down, mocking the old grumpy driver under her breath.

"Ohhh, someone just got yelled at!" Haechan teases, poking the younger girl's shoulder.

Ningning catches Haechan by surprise when she grabs his wrist suddenly. "Not today, Satan." She says aggressively.

Mark laughs, almost spitting out his coffee. "You scared there, Haechan?" He asks.

"Of little demon girl? _Yeah_! She could end my life when I'm sleeping." Haechan says.

Hina laughs, looking across to Haechan. "I'll help," she says jokingly.

Haechan narrows his eyes and glares. "I'm not helping you with the Government notes; you're on your own, now," he then huffs.

"Listen, _bratchan_ , I don't need help with my government notes, thank you," Hina says in defense as she crosses her arms.

"Woman, you just asked me for help with the notes last night! Should I go through our texts?" Haechan reminds, testing her.

"Oh _shut up_." Hina sighs in defeat.

When the bus gets to school, they set off to their classes. Unfortunately Mark and Addie had to separate for their first class. Addie walks into her Physics class, sitting down at the first table closest to the door. "Good morning my lovely class, the hell with notes today; I have something even better! The first project of the year!" Mr. Henney says excitedly.

A collective groan comes from the class and Addie hides her face in her arms, mumbling into her arms. "I want you, and a partner— to research and conduct an experiment on varied speed on different altitudes. For the next three days, you and your partner will construct an adjustable ramp, and monitor how fast this dinkey little matchbox car rolls down at different altitude adjustments. You have five minutes to find a partner! Ready, set-SCATTER!" Mr. Henney shouts.

Addie doesn't move, if worst comes to worst, she'll ask Mr. Henney to partner up with Renjun since he has Henney for third period.

But instead of being left alone, a boy by the name of Tim Brenton sits beside her. "...Hi?" She mutters in question.

"Um, wanna be partners? You seem to know what you're doing— I might actually get shit done with you, too," Tim says.

Addie was shocked to say the least. Tim was a good looking boy; Renjun knows him because they're on the same Basketball team, he was a "super star athlete" and Addie was definitely not expecting _him_ to ask _her_ to be partners.

"Y-yeah! Sure!" She stammers out, trying to hide her excitement.

Mr. Henney walked around and placed a small matchbox fire engine on Addie's table. "Good choice, Mr Brenton- just don't make our Miss Park here, do all the work, you got me?" He says sternly, also placing the work packet on the table.

"I'd never! Name _one_ time I made my partner do all the work?" Tim challenges, crossing his arms.

"When I had you for Earth Science in sophomore year, you made your partner do every bit of work in every lab or project, you also did that in Mrs. Daniels English class last year—"

Tim cuts Mr. Henney off, "Alright, Alright...I get it. But you should know I am a changed man! This summer made me grow up, take school seriously!" Tim says, trying to convince their teacher.

"Riight, anywho... start workin!" trails.

He walks off to finish handing out the materials and Addie turns to Tim. "So, where will we do this? Your house? The library? Or—"

"My place sounds fine," Tim says, looking over the packet. Addie felt a weird rush of excitement in her stomach, she contained it though; trying to play herself off as her normal, dry self.

"Okay, cool...tomorrow I have work... so we'll have to work during study hall or something," she says.

"You work?" He asks, making conversation.

"Best Buy," Addie replies with a nod. "I'm gonna go grab some stuff from that bin and see what we can work with," she adds, getting up.

"Wait! Lemme come help— I did promise Mr. Henney I wouldn't make you do all the work," Tim says, standing up with his hands in his pockets.

"O-okay..." Addie stutters. They walk up and begin searching the bin, working on their project for the rest of the period.

Johnny awoke to sun beaming through his curtains, he groans and stretches turning over to Jenna, still fast asleep, her sun-blonde hair strewn over the pillows. Johnny felt as though his heart had stopped and been revived. He smiles and moves her hair from her face. It was crossing his mind again; spending the rest of his life with her, he was envisioning the draped white gown that Jenna insisted would be her wedding dress.

Her blue eyes open, a smile coming to her face. "Good morning, my beautiful boyfriend," She whispers.

"How did my beautiful goddess sleep?" He asks.

"I always sleep well when I'm with you," she yawns out. Jenna gets up out of bed and goes over to the window, pulling the curtains open. "You're up before me, that's a surprise." She chuckles, pulling a shirt over her bare torso.

"Well, I was doing some thinking... about our future, and all the bright, wonderful times lay ahead of us," Johnny says, sitting up.

"Well someone is feeling deep this morning," Jenna laughs, sitting in front of him on the bed.

"I just love you, and right now my hearts going a tad bit crazy for you," Johnny says casually. "But come on, our classes start soon so we better haul ass," Johnny adds, getting out of bed.

He and Jenna get dressed and ready for class, heading out to the bus stop to catch a bus downtown.

By this time in the day; Ten, Taeyong and Angelique were in their photography history class. Since Taeyong was minoring in photo, it was mandatory that he take this class. It was boring; but mandatory. Ten sighs, sinking low in his seat, looking up and back at Angelique.

"Babe, please...smother me," He whines as he reaches back to grab a hand they held out to him, pressing a kiss to their knuckles.

"I could, but we'd need to do that in private. _Oppa,"_ they whisper in his ear.

Taeyong groans and looks over at both of them, "You know I _am_ right here right?" He asks, focusing back on the lecture.

Ten laughs and nudges him with his foot. "Awh, Tae— you realize there will come a day when you bang Che-…." Taeyong cuts Ten off by throwing his pen at Ten's chest.

"We just started uh…yeah just, chill," Taeyong huffs.

Angelique snickers, slapping the top of the desk lightly. "We're just saying, Tae... it'll happen before you know it," they continue to tease.

Taeyong rests his head in his arms and groans loudly. He loved both of his friends dearly, he did. But it was times like these where he wanted to put them in a box and ship them to their own little island. Ten pats Taeyong's back, laughing.

"You know you love us, hyung," Ten sings quietly.

Taeyong groans again in response. This was definitely going to be a long day.

However when the professor dismissed them, he sat up and stretched.

Ten begins shoving his notebooks into his bag as he stands up, Angelique wrapping their arms around Ten's waist.

"You gonna come up to Tower City and grab some greek food with us?" Ten asks as he, Taeyong, and Angelique walk out of the lecture room.

"Actually, Cheyenne and I promised a friend of ours we'd pop by for a lunch visit..." Taeyong trails, his eyes scanning the crowd for Cheyenne.

"Aww how cute, are you sure you two aren't already like— closet dating?" Angelique asks.

"Ha ha, funny, mind your business and I'll see you guys later, ok?" Taeyong responds, jotting his thumbs up. Ten watched him as he ran off calling Cheyenne's name and he chuckles to himself.

"They'll be married by thirty-two," Ten predicts, his tongue playing with the one of the snake bite piercings adorning his lower lip. "Just watch."

Angelique agrees with a playful nudge and the two walk off to go grab their own lunch.

JFRHS

Addie ran into the Cafeteria with a new spring in her step, which shocked everyone as she skipped up to the table.

"So, Tim Brenton is my lab partner," Addie says, sitting by Mark. Mark however, almost choked on the fry he was eating. His eyebrow cocked in suspicion.

"Why so he can make you do all the work?" Mark asks.

"No, dork, he promised me he wouldn't make me do all the work. Plus if he does that I'll just have Mr. Henney put me as a solo on the project list," she explains, stealing one of Mark's fries.

A collective groan comes from Mark, Herin, Renjun and Haechan.

.

"This means the fuckers gonna give us a Chem project too..." Renjun groans as he leans back. Herin smiles, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be your partner," Herin says with a smile. Renjun smiles widely as Herin subconsciously snuggles into his shoulder. Ningning giggles as Chenle whispers something in Chinese, Renjun catching it.

"Don't even go there kid," Renjun says as he narrows his eyes. Chenle shrugs and makes halo motions around his head.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Renjun," Chenle says innocently.

Renjun rolls his eyes and shoves a spoonful of rice into his mouth. Chenle smiles smugly and continues eating his food until they notice Mark violently stabbing his food as Addie rambles on about Tim with Herin, Hina just rolling her eyes.

"He's a dickbag jock, Addie— I wouldn't expect much from him," Hina says in reply to Addie's hopes for a further friendship.

"Hey, he was pretty nice to me, he genuinely asked what I was interested in during class," Addie defends. Mark rolls his eyes and huffs silently.

"Yeah, he seems genuine alright... genuinely fake," Hina grumbles while rolling her eyes. Mark snickered lightly and Haechan raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, uh- Mark; you seem to be a little moody today," Haechan tests, crossing his arms atop of the table. Mark shoots him that ' _don't fuck with me_ ' look and Haechan laughs loudly.

"Yeah... I think I'm gonna go catch class early," Mark says as he slings his backpack over shoulders. He walks out of the Cafeteria leaving the whole table silent.

"He... is… is he stoned or something?" Hina asks as she watches Mark walk off. Addie notices and she feels a wave of some strange emotion swirl inside the pit of her stomach.

"I'ma go catch up with Mark... I'll see you guys in eighth," Addie says.

They watch her run off after Mark, Haechan sips his peach tea and he narrows his eyes. "They like each other..." Haechan says suddenly.

"Oh my god..." Jeno starts, he blinks a couple times and laughs to himself, "You're right! Now tell us something we all _don't know,_ " he finishes sarcastically.

"Mark! Hey!" Addie shouts, running up to her best friend. Mark takes out the headphones when he feels Addie's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh hey," he murmurs quietly, almost drowned out by the students in the hallway. Addie felt that feeling in her stomach whirl faster and she inhaled deeply before she spoke.

"Are you okay...? That was kind of odd... even for you," Addie says.

 _'No, everything's a disaster...'_

"I'm okay, just a little sleepy... we're still chilling after school right? I mean dumb question because we literally always hang ou—" Mark rambles, only to hear the one thing he really _didn't_ want to hear.

"Actually, I have to work on some of the project with Tim tonight since we only have about three days and tomorrow after work I'll have to go to Tim's to work on it, then Wednesday we finish it during lunch and Thursday— it's presentation time," Addie explains.

It's quiet as they walk and god, Addie would love that stomach-sinking-spinning feeling to just _go away_. She places a hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"We can still hang out after I'm done with Tim tonight, right?" Addie asks, her voice quiet.

Mark dug his nails into the palms of his hands at the thought of Addie alone in _Tim fucking Brenton's_ house... It wasn't that he was possessive, he was worried... worried and yes, jealous. Because a guy like Timothy Brenton doesn't go after an angel like Addie. The mere thought that Addie may get hurt out of this made Mark's blood boil.

He was slowly and surely realizing that he was quite possibly... having romantic feelings for his best friend. But he decides he's been quiet for too long, that he doesn't like the low-key fear in her eyes. So he puts all his feelings aside and flashes her a smile before he ruffles her hair.

"Of course, Carebear. I'll even have pizza waiting and the bath warmed up," he says gently. Mark's soul just about ended when she giggles in relief as he ruffles her soft curls.

His heart just palpitated for a solid minute and now he knew there was something more than platonic he was feeling for her. Essentially, he was fucked. He was fucked because he liked her, and she was beginning... to like _him_.

"Come on, let's go get to class before we're late; we don't need Taeyong to have our asses over the fireplace." Mark laughs, slinging his arm over her shoulder. They walk to their next class and their time there is spent passing odd little notes, and for a short while; everything is okay again.

The Langstons, CSU Campus, Downtown, Cleveland

The day had passed and it was closing in on Seven O'clock. Taeyong was straightening up as Cheyenne finished getting ready for their first date. Taeyong felt excitement coursing through his veins and he kept a wide, bright smile on his face. To say he was excited would be an understatement; in fact... well... there wasn't a word in the world's existence that could match how he was feeling. Cheyenne steps out shyly and Taeyong freaking _squeaks_.

"Oh god, Pretty girl— look at you!" He says loudly. Cheyenne's cheeks begin to burn bright red, matching Taeyong's as he scratches behind his ear. "Chey... you look …beautiful- I mean you _always_ look beautiful so... I... I... um, god damn I can't get over you..." He rambles, his face turning redder with each word.

Cheyenne uses her hair to cover her reddened cheeks as Taeyong extends his hand out to her. "Well, shall we begin our little date?" Taeyong says, trying to be charming and of course; naturally succeeding.

She takes his hand shyly and he turns off the apartment lights as they exit and head out to the freshly lit streets of downtown. Taeyong smirked to himself as an empty horse-carriage came trotting down the street. He gently pulls Cheyenne by the arm to catch it.

With a whistle he hails down the horseman and pays him the ride-fee.

"After you, cutie," he says with a smile. Cheyenne could swear her face was gonna stay blushed the rest of the night. The horseman coaxes the horses to begin trotting. Taeyong gives the horseman the destination and their ride begins. Taeyong reaches over, casually taking her hand in his.

"It's such pretty weather out for a ride like this." He notes, looking around the dusky city. The lights were just beginning to come on and the mood was definitely there.

Cheyenne had laced her fingers with Taeyong's and he bit his lip shyly, but with great excitement. "This is so relaxing," Cheyenne says.

"It's a cute little start to the evening," Taeyong sighs contentedly. He leans his head on her shoulder as they continue their little conversation until the carriage pulls up to The House of Blues on Euclid Avenue. Taeyong guides Cheyenne out of the carriage and to the door of the theatre. They buy their tickets and head in.

Addie was in the dining in Tim's house as they tested out their ramp and recorded the data.

"We should probably build it so there's more adjustment options— we can get more points on the project that way," Addie says, craving another grove into the wood.

Tim nodded holding the plank of wood for the ramp up as Addie finished adding more groves to the small blocks of wood. She took out a sharpie and began marking each setting.

"Okay, Tim. Set it in the groove for setting seven, then I'll time and you push the fire engine down," she instructs, sitting atop of his table with her legs criss-crossed. Tim nods waiting for Addie's cue.

"Okay! Go!" She shouts, pressing start on the stopwatch. They record the time and Addie chews on the cap of her pen as she looks the plain wooden ramp over a few times.

"Well, now we got it set up— now we have to actually give it some table-appeal, because we're getting points on the appearance of this thing right?" Tim asks, thinking the same thoughts.

"Yuup. I figured we could do that during lunch tomorrow, and use supplies from the art rooms," Addie offers.

Tim nods and Addie grabs her backpack. "Well, I actually had fun working on this with you tonight. You're pretty cute." Tim says with a bright smile.

A small blush spreads across Addie's cheeks and in the back of her mind it's almost weird that she wasn't blushing for… _Mark..?_ She shakes the thought and smiles up at her taller classmate.

"T-thank you…" she stammers. As She walks to the front door he stops her,

" _Really_ , I'm looking forward to seeing you more…" he says softly. Addie nods, unable to respond verbally and Tim watches as she opens his front door and walks herself home.

She inhales as she walks up to her house and enters. She heads upstairs and knocks on her mother's door, rolling her eyes just at the thought of whoever could be in there with her.

"Mom- I'm going out," Addie sighs heavily.

"Just be quiet when you decide to bring yourself back home," her mother snaps through the doorway.

"Trust me, I won't be home," Addie mutters under her breath as she heads into her room to change out of her school clothes. She picks up her phone and selects Mark's contact: "Lamby?"

 _[Carebear];_

 _Tim just leftt~ omw over! Hope you didn't eat all that pizza yet ;p_

 _[Lamby]_

 _I might if you don't hurry; I'm hungryy_?

 _[Carebear]_

 _Oh chill I'm walking out the back door now,_

 _[Lamby] btw; threw out bath clothes in the dryer – they were still wet and felt weird and I was not about to put a damp ass shirt on._? _lmao see you soon_

Addie laughed as she walked down the street, down to his house right in the middle of 22nd street. She entered through his back door, going directly up the stairs from the kitchen. She tiptoed quietly down the hallway and slowly opened Mark's door.

"You're not gonna scare me, I heard you coming," he laughs as she stomps her foot.

"Bullshit, I will one day scare the freaking shit out of you, _Minhyung,"_ Addie says as she sits on the bed. She looks at the box from Bella Pizza and opens it, grabbing a slice.

"Was Doyoung working tonight?" She asks before taking a bite. Mark nods, biting into his own slice.

"God I love this pizza," he says contently.

They eat their pizza, Mark had some weird low-budget horror movie playing on the tv. Addie knits her eyebrows together. "What kind of fuckshit movie is this...?" She asks with distaste towards the poor acting.

"I dunno, I think it was literally called Roadkill. I just put it on for noise." He laughs. Addie shakes her head and Mark watches her;

He watches her loose, untamed curled bounce and sway as she adjusted herself to lay down, her head by his knee. His eyes following her.

' _Fuck, why are you so precious ...?'_

She smiled up at him the way she did in the hallway at school earlier, and Mark just _really_ wanted to kiss her and tell he how much of an angel she really was in his eyes. But he thought about _him_ … he thought about how happy she looked when she skipped her little self into that cafeteria. The way he saw it; whatever chance he even remotely had- was gone. Maybe he just had to accept it, maybe it was just going to kill him inside forever.

"Zippp… you're spacing out again- what's up?" Addie asks.

' _I may be in love with you, that's what's up.'_

Mark sighs and stretches, his arms reaching above his head.

"I'm thinking a nice bubbly soak sounds really nice." He half lies.

Addie smiles timidly, knowing he's brushing something off… but she decides not to badger him about it and follows him to the laundry room to fetch their 'bathing clothes' before they separate, change and start the water.

Cheyenne and Taeyong sat at one of the tables, watching the local rock band play on stage. It was fairly good music and they jammed a little to the song. Taeyong steals a glance at Cheyenne and he inhales deeply. He had that throbbing pang in his chest again, happiness was coursing through his body and he beamed like the sun as he just sat there watching her enjoy this show.

' _You don't know how happy you make me…'_

She looked back at him, snapping him out of his daze and he smiled wider.

"Are you having fun, pretty girl?" Taeyong asks.

Cheyenne agrees, covering her cheeks and laughing nervously for what felt like the millionth time. Taeyong chuckles, his eyes trained on the way hers sparkled whenever she laughed.

"You know- I'm really happy we're on this date..." he says bashfully, his fingers fidgeting on the table.

Cheyenne smiles adoringly at Taeyong, and it was now _his_ turn to blush deeply. They noticed the music had stopped and the band had left the stage, the next one comes on and they both cringe at the not-so-good music being played.

"So uh, how about that food?!" Taeyong shouts over the obnoxiously overplayed bass. Cheyenne nods and Taeyong takes her hand and leads her out of the theater.

They walk hand-in-hand down the street, gazing at the lights that lit Playhouse Square. The late August air was mildly chilly, a reminder that fall was soon approaching.

"We could go eat at Camino and get tacos?" Taeyong suggests.

Cheyenne nods, "Tacos sound great, actually."

Taeyong smiles and he hails down one of the available cabs and they head to Camino's.

They soon arrive and take a seat and right away, they just order a normal, hard taco platter to share.

"Tacos, a beautiful girl, and the thrill of the nighttime hours. I'm really enjoying this... I wouldn't mind doing this again..." Taeyong says as he fiddles with the corner of the menu.

Cheyenne covers her face again as she blushes and Taeyong chuckles at her cuteness. He reaches his arm across the table and pokes her cheek gently.

"Adorabe as fuck," he says softly.

"I mean have you _seen_ yourself, though?" Cheyenne asks, poking his cheek back. Redness climbed to his own cheeks as she grinned at him.

Their food arrives and they eat, before they decide to head back to the apartment and get the car.

They decide to drive around Old Brooklyn aimlessly, just to talk and cruise. As they drove through W.24th Street, which had an abundance of stray cats— Cheyenne noticed a small black kitten scampering across the road and suddenly, she shouts;

"TAE STOP!"

Taeyong slams the breaks on the car, looking at her with a fearful expression. "What?! What's wrong?!" He asks anxiously.

"That kitten...you almost hit it! Tae— We need to pick him up!" Cheyenne answers, sympathy for the poor creature radiating from her.

"Chey, there are a bunch of strays around here... it breaks my heart too but we can't rescue them all..." Taeyong tries to reason, but Cheyenne had already gotten out of the car and gently picked up the quivering kitten.

"Can't save all of them—but I'm saving this one!" She sasses back at him.

Taeyong looks over at the small kitten with matted and wild black fur cradled in Cheyenne's arms-his heart softening for the abandoned animal.

"We're gonna have to take him to a vet, he probably has fleas..." Taeyong trails in thought.

"That's what Sicheng is for, bub! We are adopting this kitten, he's one of our children now— accept him into your life Taeyong," Cheyenne announces happily.

A smile breaks across Taeyong's face and he fake-sighs.

"I suppose having this little cutie around the house won't do any harm," Taeyong hesitantly allows as she jogged back towards the vehicle door.

Cheyenne gets back into the car and Taeyong shifting back into drive and starting to head in the direction of Sicheng's apartment.

Sicheng awoke to obnoxious knocking on his apartment door. He lets out a groan and looks at his phone. "Who the fuck is here at 2:47 am?!" He grumpily fumes out.

He gets up out of his bed and shuffles across his studio apartment and over to the door. "Who is it and what the shit do you want?" He asks through the door.

"SICHENG HELP US, OUR SON NEEDS YOU!" Cheyenne calls through the door.

Sicheng's eyes shoot open and he unlocks and flings the door open in surprise. "SON?! WHAT SON?! Chey, are you having a ba-…"

Sicheng's sentence was cut off by the flustered couple at his door.

"NO!" they exclaim in unison.

"Our kitten needs you, you ninny!" Taeyong says holding up the small black-furred kitten.

"Jesus Sicheng, do you think we're banging our something?!" Cheyenne asks in alarm.

Sicheng stares between Taeyong and Cheyenne for what seemed to be ten minutes before he speaks. "Well… aren't you?" He questions smugly.

"Jesus Sicheng-THE FLEA BATH?" Taeyong pleads, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah— right...wait a minute, you're on a date, why do you have a _kitten?"_ Sicheng asks in confusion.

"We almost ran it over, we must repay the gods by raising it," Cheyenne reasons without pause.

"Gods? Like the Greek gods?" Taeyong asks with his eyebrow cocked.

"Mmhm, like Zeus ...or Apollo— TAE! Let's name him _Apollo_!" Cheyenne suddenly shouts.

Sicheng stops mid-step, holding the box of flea bath in his hands.

"Apollo... well… here's your flea treatment, may I go back to sleep now? Tomorrow _is_ one of my interning days and I need to sleep," Sicheng whines like a child to his parents.

Cheyenne gives Sicheng a quick hug and they thank him before leaving to grab kitten food and a litterbox. They drove home and pulled into the parking area and got themselves situated inside their apartment. Taeyong slides his shoes off and hangs up his jacket before turning to Cheyenne who held Apollo gently in her arms.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangements for the little one?" Taeyong asks as Cheyenne places Apollo in Taeyong's arms.

"We can take turns keeping him each night?" Cheyenne offers. Taeyong nods, smiling down at the kitten in adoration. Cheyenne watched how gentle and soft spoken he was with the small feline and she beams happily.

"We're gonna love you, and cuddle you and feed you until you're a cozy healthy house-cat," Taeyong murmurs, gently petting its nose.

Apollo gently bites at Taeyong's fingertips, his paws reaching up to bring the selected digit closer.

"Well jeez— aren't you a nibbly little thing?" Taeyong chuckles.

He looks up and realizes Cheyenne was just standing there admiring him and his heart-rate increases as his mind dances around the thought of kissing her, before she speaks.

"Hey, Listen… I have to be honest with you… I've had feelings for you since a little while after we first met, I just never said anything because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I was hoping this date meant you felt the same, but... do you think we should take it slow? I just don't want to risk losing what we have already. Maybe wait a little bit to put labels into the relationship...?" Cheyenne asks him cautiously, her voice trembling slightly.

His tongue darts out to lick across his plush lower lip nervously, but her confession was enough to push him. With his free hand; he gently reaches behind Cheyenne, brings her head closer until his lips touch hers softly. It's slightly awkward at first, but within seconds Cheyenne is kissing him back, and Taeyong is enjoying every second of it.

His tongue gently prods against her lips, begging them for long-awaited entrance. They both have wanted this moment for as long as they could remember and it was finally here. She grants him access and Taeyong inhales sharply through his nose as a small, contented whimper comes from Cheyenne. Their kiss continues like this; heated, but soft… and if it weren't for Apollo's small meow for attention, Taeyong may have continued things further.

"I'm sorry, are you not a romance fan?" Taeyong snorts as he tickles the kitten's belly.

"Well, obviously I do have mutual feelings for you. I've... really never met someone as perfect as you. You bring the light into my day, _you_ are the holder of my heart, pretty girl," he confesses gently. He leans in for yet another sweet short kiss, as his heart leaps in his chest. "If that's what you're most comfortable with doing, then I think we should do it. We can take it slow," he softly murmurs in confirmation. Cheyenne nods and she scratches behind Apollo's ears gently.

"Goodnight, little buddy, I'll see you two cuties in the morning," Cheyenne coos at them both.

Taeyong pauses at the statement, smiling back at her. "Goodnight, pretty girl. Get some rest okay?"

The two then part ways into their bedrooms for the night, both going to bed floating on cloud nine. It seemed that a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Cheyenne immediately plugged in her phone and opened her texts, seeing several from Yuta and her friend who worked at Common Grounds, Maisie.

Yuta's messages consisted entirely of emojis that were essentially only asking if the two of them had sex on their date, to which she only replied with multiple versions of X's and one lips emoji to get her point across. He responded within a few seconds, with more emoji text expressing his joy and excitement at the development.

Maisie on the other had received several paragraphs of screaming that she would inevitably wake up to in the morning.

The three days passed by and things with Addie and Tim began to progress. They stood at the front of Mr. Henny's classroom and presented their project to the class. Mr. Henny smiles as he claps his hands approvingly.

"You two seem to make a good team—that is, when Mr. Brenton here decides to participate." Mr. Henney jokes lightly.

Tim snorts out, "What can I say, Addie put me on the ramp of progress!"

"Timothy, I think it's best you leave the punny jokes to Miss Park..." Mr. Henney sighs, shaking his head in secondhand embarrassment.

Tim nods as he and Addie sit down back in their seats. Mr. Henney leans against his desk and smiles.

"Well, since I was immeasurably pleased with this classes ability to follow project directions, I'm gonna cancel todays notes and give you the rest of the period to work on tonight's homework and turn it in early for extra credit... so, have fun, you can work in groups... just- keep the chaos on the low, maybe?" Mr. Henney pleads as he leans against his desk.

Tim turns to Addie the words are out in moments. "How would you like to go out on a little date this weekend?" Tim offers with a warm smile. Addie's eyes widen and she runs her hand through her hair, inhaling deeply as she thinks it through.

"Well, this has definitely caught me off guard, but I'd love to go on a date with you," she responds with joy in her voice. Tim sends a wink her way and Addie blushes a deep scarlet, how could someone like Tim Brenton like _her?_ She'll never understand how. But was she really gonna spend her time questioning it?

 **Hell no.**

Addie retrieves one of the classroom text books and brings it back to her seat, silently and happily working on her school work.

CSU Campus

Cheyenne met up with Taeyong for lunch, both of them already exhausted from the prior class. Taeyong smiles widley and wraps his arms around Cheyenne in a warm hug.

"How was class?" He asks as they begin to walk.

"Boring, I hate my Business Ethics class, the teacher talks in one tone and it's not a happy one," Cheyenne grumbles out. Taeyong slings his arm over her shoulders and pulls her closer to him.

"It's okay, we can go get pizza together and unwind. Sound good?" Taeyong murmurs comfortingly.

She smiles up at him and ruffles his soft ebony hair and he hums contently at the light feeling of her fingertips against his aching head.

"That feels really nice," He whispers, letting himself indulge in the feeling. Cheyenne giggles as she moves her hand to his cheek, cupping it gently.

"You're so adorable, what am I gonna do with you?" She asks playfully.

Taeyong shrugs and smiles wider, batting his eyelashes adorably. "Maybe you we can just binge-cuddle when we get home today?" Taeyong asks with his best puppy face.

Cheyenne squeals at his attempts and hugs him tightly in her arms. He felt his heart warm up every time she hugged him and he slightly nuzzles his head against hers. They stay like this for a few minutes, enjoying each other's warmth. They soon split from the hug and continue to find the nearest place for pizza.

Five long weeks passed, and each time Mark saw Addie and Tim together he almost bit through his own bottom lip. He had come to accept that he did indeed have stronger feelings for her, and now he had to cope with the fact that he realized it just a bit too late. Haechan walks up behind him and pats his shoulder, a deep sigh leaving his chest.

"You know, your chances may not be completely fucked, right?" Haechan says.

Mark looks over at Haechan incredulously, a scoff leaving the bitter boy's throat, "Nah, they're completely fucked. Do you see how happy she is with him?" Mark questions with a light slam of his locker.

"Yeah, okay but remember who made her happy first, _Zip,_ " Haechan insists, nudging Mark's shoulder.

Mark glares, narrowing his eyes at his smirking friend. Haechan smiles smugly, sauntering down the hallway next to Mark. "That was _wildly_ uncalled for," Mark growls under his breath.

"What, me throwing the truth in your face?" Haechan questions, mockingly scratching his chin.

"Don't use her nickname for me against me," Mark warns.

"Ohhh it's gonna be okay Mr. Cynic. Maybe ask Johnny for some advice on looking at this positively," Haechan suggests. Mark looks back at Haechan, who stands there and shrugs. "You gotta brave up sometime, buddy!" His best friend yelled after him,

Mark rolls his eyes and waves Haechan off before he walks off to his class. Haechan growls to himself and rubs his temples.

"The things I do for my friends," he mumbles.

Taeyong came home, closing the apartment door behind him. He sighs as he leans back against the wall. He shakes his head and slips his shoes off before venturing further inside, draping his hoodie over the dining room chair. He heads to the bathroom with the intent of a shower before his shift at Character's. His shower is quick but relaxing, he gets dressed; clad in only his work pants as he begins to brush his teeth when he hears the apartment door open.

"Hey Chey, I think we're staying an hour over to help Sherrie bus tab— oh shit," Taeyong gasps at the sight of Cheyenne's mother.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my daughter's apartment?" She asks, crossing her arms.

Taeyong could feel his heart pound and his stomach curl, the only time he'd ever seen her mother in person was when he would hide in Cheyenne's closet when her mother came in to start some unfortunate shit.

"I-I... I'm just staying here for a couple weeks... until I find an apartment," Taeyong attempts to lie.

Her mother is smarter though, she's already seen Taeyong's variety of shoes by the door. She's already seen his hoodie comfortably draped over the dining room chair... she's seen his name on his bedroom door and the vast amount of pictures hung on the wall of Cheyenne, himself and his friends.

They were busted.

"Is this what she's been lying about? Shacking up with the likes of _you_?" Her mother scolds bitterly.

She looks around, specifically eyeing the pictures of Cheyenne with the high school squad, with Mark and Addie. That familiar, disdainful sigh drifts through the air. "She's still hanging out with those hood rats? What did I expect...?" She continues, shaking her head.

Taeyong is now having none of it, he clenches his fist, angry about her prejudicial comments. "They came from the _same_ side of town, we _all_ did," Taeyong fires back sharply.

"Yes, what a shame... " She replies as she begins to walk around the apartment.

She notices a few dirty dishes from the night prior, laying around in the sink. She scoffs at that too, turning to Taeyong. "Should I assume it's her night to clean?" She asks absently. "I hope she has the common sense to at least share responsibilities of an apartment with her roommate, I mean."

Before Taeyong can defend himself, she speaks again;

"Cute kitten, but I hope you're the one taking care of it, the girl can barely take care of herself, let alone another living creature."

"Actually, we share custody of the kitten. His name is Apollo," Taeyong responds defensively.

The apartment door opens and Cheyenne walks in with some Taco Bell for the two of them. Her hair was thrown up in a messy, yet comfortable ponytail and she as sporting the new CSU sweats she had bought during the summer. Her mother eyes her down with distaste, a heavy sigh escaping her chest.

Hearing the familiar noise she stops, eyes widening at the sight of her mother.

"You look like a homeless person, you need to start putting more effort into your appearance and look human for once, nice food choice too. Classy," her mother sneers.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I didn't give you a key…." Cheyenne asks tensely.

"Yes, I was aware of that, and I went to the housing office and got one," she justified, still eyeing their apartment. "I decided to check up on you, after all it is my daughter's first week of college. But little did I know she was whoring around with this thug… and living with him!" She rants, leaning against the wall.

"Don't you call him a thug, you don't even know him—"

"I know enough, Cheyenne," her mother cuts off tersely. "Mark's brother, right? That troublesome child who used to follow you around? The parents I knew used to talk about the older one too."

"You know what, you can't just barge in her and insult my place, and my friends. You need to leave." Cheyenne argues back, raising her voice.

"You can't tell me to leave, I'm paying your tuition," her mother insists firmly.

"Actually, you're not? Uncle Lance and Uncle Quin are paying my tuition. You have _no part_ of it." Cheyenne states confidently.

Taeyong makes a few fist pumping motions behind Cheyenne's mother's back as she continues to scan the apartment. "How would they feel knowing you're living with a criminal?" She questions angrily.

"They know already. They have known for _years_. They like him, and they trust him, which is more than I ever expected from you. Please get out of my apartment before I have security remove you."

Cheyenne spits out, quickly matching her mother's anger as Taeyong continued his behind-the-back cheering.

"You speak to me like that again and I'll-"

"You'll what, _mother_?" Cheyenne tests, cutting off her mothers threat.

There was nothing from her mother for a solid few seconds before she strode to the door. "The next time I come here I expect to see this disgusting place spotless. Heathens." She growls as she storms out, defeated for now but unwilling to come to terms with it.

Exhausted from what seemed to be a battle, Cheyenne slumped onto one of the stools nearest to her and set down the fast food bag. Taeyong was silent, unsure of what to say in response to the sudden intrusion. She wordlessly took out his burritos, and sat them on the counter beside her. "Are you going to eat? I got your favorite."

That Friday passed and Saturday arrived. For Cheyenne and Taeyong; they had just stayed home and cuddled all day, up until it was time to meet their friends at common grounds, Mark spent his time sleeping the lonely Saturday away as Addie spent the day with Tim. Sicheng however was making use of his skater skills for Angelique and Ten's next motion video assignment.

"Just try that ramp again, I keep fucking up this shot," Angelique huffs, trying to focus the camera correctly. Ten comes up to his significant other and hugs them from behind.

"Let's switch babe, I'll take the Satan camera," Ten laughs.

Angelique and Ten switch off Cameras and Sicheng waits for their signal. "Okay starting shot in three... two... one..." Ten counts off, waving his hand to signal Sicheng to start skating.

As Sicheng skates through a series of kick flips, rail grinds and other skate tricks, his inner Avril fanboy is peaked when he hears ' _Sk8er boi_ ' playing in the distance. His eyes scan the area and he spots a smaller blonde girl on roller skates, just freestyling and skating to her heart's content.

Ten and Angelique exchange sly smirks as they watch Sicheng nervously walk up to her, he fiddles with his skateboard, his cheeks and ears already tinted pink. Now that he saw her closer, he saw how her brown eyes sparkled happily as she skates around to the music. She's not super short, but he's definitely taller than her by a decent amount and he can see that her the ends of her hair had a soft mixture of pastel purple blending almost perfectly into the sunny blonde tresses. She dressed as if she were a teenager during 2001-2002, a classic skater punk, tomboyish look that had just a light touch of girlie-ness. It was a style Sicheng found utterly beautiful and unique. His mouth felt dry and his palms were damp with sweat.

He sucked it up, and walked closer to finally introduce himself,

"U-um... hello I... I couldn't help but uh, notice you were jamming out to some classic Avril... I'm Sicheng and I'm an Avril addict..." Sicheng says, hoping he didn't just sound like an idiot.

Ten facepalms and groans, he and his significant other watching this event unfold before them.

"Oh my god... no one appreciates classic Avril anymore! I'm Iris, and I am a fellow Avril Addict!" She says with a clutzy curtsie. She slips forward and Sicheng catches her and helps her up.

"Don't be fooled, I'm not as graceful as I look," She giggles nervously.

The breeze blew past them and he caught the scent of a flowery body spray and he smiled even wider.

But as Sicheng's luck would play, Ten just had to be Ten and open his mouth.

"Hey bud, what do you wanna do with this sex tape we just finished filming for you?" Ten asks at the top of his lungs.

Iris cocks an eyebrow amusedly and Sicheng shrieks. He looks at Ten and Angelique then back at Iris, alternating the glances a few times. "N-no! No! Don't listen to them... uh, they're just really stoned-" Sicheng starts

"Well, you're not wrong there, friend," Ten laughs

Iris turns to Sicheng and pats his shoulder, Sicheng looks at her with wide, doe eyes. "It's okay Sicheng, if you aspire to be a porn star then that's pretty cool. I wouldn't judge!" Iris laughs.

"VET! _VET_! I am in training, to become a vet! I even got accepted into an early internship program with the CSU and the Cleveland Animal Hospital! I am a VET—wait, do ...do I really look like I could be a porn star?" Sicheng asks in a rushed babble.

"I could see it... you just... have this attitude," Angelique cackles smugly.

Sicheng grabs the Sharpie he carries with him from his back pocket and gently takes Iris's wrist in his hand. He writes his number on her arm and smiles. "I am not an erotic star, I am a vet in training and I'd like to get to know you. Call me? O-or text, you don't have to call-"

"I'll text you when I leave, sweetie," She says poking his shoulder.

He watches her skate off and then sharply turns to Ten and Angelique. "I do nOT look like a porn star!" He insists.

"How about we put that up for debate?" Angelique challenges.

~~~~Common Grounds~~~~

Sicheng swings open the front door, stopping right in front of the occupied area in which his friends sat.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A PORN STAR TO YOU? TELL THEM I DON'T," Sicheng shouts.

"You don't want that answer," Taeil says from his corner seat by the window.

"Well, I believe I asked for a fucking reason," Sicheng rants.

"Now listen, we love you Sicheng, and if this is the career path you think is right for you—" Sicheng cuts Taeyong off with another screech of despair.

"I AM NOT LOOKING INTO BECOMING AN ACTUAL PORN STAR, TAEYONG! I JUST ASKED A SIMPLE QUESTION, ARE WE NOT CAPABLE OF A SIMPLE ANSWER?!" He shouts again.

"I think you need to drink a nice tall glass of calm the fuck down, or a raspberry bitch kiss..." Renjun says, not tearing his eyes away from 'The Flash" comic book he was reading.

"Answer the question someone, or so help me god—" Sicheng threatens.

Jaehyun was the one to finally break the silence. "Okay, you want an answer? Yes. I could see it. We all can. You just have this thing..."

"Why is it we always decide to pay attention at the worst times...?" Addie asks.

"Dunno." Mark replies blankly.

"Someone seems out of it, did you smoke before you came here or something?" Jaemin asks noticing Mark's quiet behavior.

"Nah, he's just brooding." Haechan sighs, staring at Mark right in the eyes.

"What else is new? But why is he brooding _now_?" Jaemin questions, carefully watching the interaction between Mark and Haechan.

"I swear, Haechan you better not. I'll destroy you." Mark threatens.

"Promises, Promises. Don't worry, I'll stay quiet." Haechan teases with his signature smug grin.

Mark growls lowley at his friend, narrowing his eyes as Haechan just continues to smile.

The night continues on and soon Sunday had come and gone.

Addie and Tim walked through Archmere Park, the nights were slowly beginning to turn chilly as they got deeper into the Autumn season. They sit on the play equipment, and she stares up at the stars— her eyes lighting up when she spots Mars.

"Hey, see that itty-bitty red dot up there? Between those two stars? That's Mars," she points out proudly.

Tim chuckles lightly, through this chuckle seemed unamused and dry. Addie's stomach began to turn, she started to develop some kind of feeling that she couldn't identify. Tim looks down at her and inhales.

"Hey Addie..." He starts.

She snaps her gaze over to Tim, watching as he leans in closer to her face, coming in for a kiss. Addie furrows her brows and pushes him away.

"What are you doing...?" She asks standing up and backing away from him. Tim played a hurt expression on his face, standing up soon after.

"I was gonna kiss you...are you too afraid?" Tim asks, shoving his hands in his back pocket.

"No..I...I just..." She stammers. It hits her—like a ton of bricks, it's not Tim she wants to kiss… it's Mark. She shakes her head and clenches her fists before finishing her sentence. "I just don't wanna kiss _you._.." She sighs.

Tim snorts bitterly and he scratches his nose as he laughs.

"You are _such_ a handful, Addison." Tim mumbles in disappointment.

Addie can feel her blood boil and she crosses her arms angrily. "Excuse me, what did you just say?" She asks.

"Oh, you heard me. This whole bet was literally the worst fucking idea. Yeah, that's right- a bet, Addie. That's all this was. A stupid little bet and you actually fell for it!" Tim rants walking closer to her.

He stood now, face to face with her as tears streamed down her cheeks. In a flash, Addie had drawn back her hand before releasing a slap across his cheek.

"I _hate_ you." She seethes, infuriated with the news.

Tim laughs another cold, bitter laugh and shakes his head yet again.

"Was that supposed to hurt _me_? It seems like it's _you_ who's hurt here. So go run off with your little weirdo. I'm done with you." Tim scoffs before shoving past her.

"How much?" She asks firmly, her fists clenched at her sides.

Tim stops in his tracks, he doesn't turn around to face her as he speaks shamelessly. "$50. I didn't make it the whole semester."

Tim walks off and Addie sighs, wiping the tears from her cheeks before taking her earphones out, plugging them into her phone and placing them in her ears.

She blasts whatever music comes on through her shuffle as she walks to the nearest bus stop. After about a fifteen minute wait a bus pulls up, Downtown bound. What if her feelings for Mark caused this? What if she hadn't have suggested doing all the things she and Mark would usually do?

Cheyenne sat on the couch, her laptop open as she worked on the homework she had from this week. She hears the door fling open and Addie storms into the apartment before storming into Cheyenne's room, closing the door.

Taeyong comes flying out of his own room, alarm written over his face. "What the hell was that?" Taeyong asks with a hand over his chest as his heart pounded.

Cheyenne sighs looking at her bedroom door. "A heartbroken teenager, I feel like."

Taeyong sighs, looking back at the bedroom door. He then asks, "Do you think this has something to do with Mark?"

"I have no idea… Let me go talk to her," Cheyenne suggests quietly. She gets up and softly walks over to her bedroom, easing open the door and going in, closing it behind her. "Addie..." She sighs, hearing the younger girl whimper.

"Please… ju-just let me sleep." She pleads between small sobs.

"Do you want me to call Mark-?"

"No. I don't want to see him right now. I can't see him right now. I just need to be alone and sleep." Addie cries. Cheyenne lays next to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. Addie breaks down harder, sobbing loudly as she suffered from her broken heart.

Cheyenne can feel her own tears sting at the brim of her eyes as she strokes the younger's hair in comfort. Cheyenne considered Addie a little sister, and to see her hurt like this was just heart-shattering to watch.

Soon enough, she let go and left Addie to rest and sleep as she requested after murmuring soft words of assurance. Cheyenne closes the door behind her and she feels Taeyong's hands on her shoulders.

"Don't let Mark over here, okay?" Cheyenne instructs.

Taeyong feels his stomach twist and he begins to wonder if possibly Addie and Mark fought. "D-Did he do something?"

Cheyenne shrugs. "Addie just doesn't want to see him right now… I have no clue..." She trails off, turning around to rest her head on Taeyong's shoulder.

Mark lays in his bed, looking up at his ceiling. The pitch black of his bedroom trapped him with his own bitter thoughts. He was hurting— but he didn't know that his dear best friend was also hurting. He picks up his phone and squints at the brightness as he check's the time, also to see if she had texted him.

 _Nothing._

It was nearing three in the morning and Mark just couldn't keep himself up any longer. without Addie, the night became tiring quicker. He sends her a text before he rolls over onto his stomach, cocooning himself in his blankets as he so desperately tried to fight the urge to cry.

Two hearts were broken that night— both friends completely unaware of the whole thing.

The next morning he opens his eyes, expecting her to be laying next to him sleeping. But he's only greeted by a long lick from Bennie as the dog nuzzles against him.

"Where were you to wake me up on the first day of school, huh?" He asks, scratching behind the dog's ears. He picks up his phone and checks yet again to see if she sent him anything. Just as before, there was nothing, only a few twitter notifications that held absolutely no importance to Mark at the moment. His chest felt heavy and his heart empty. He sighs heavily as he got up to get dressed for the day. He went out to the bus stop and Addie wasn't there either. He avoided conversation and kept to himself the whole ride there. The school day went on and he hadn't seen Addie all day. The next day went by…. No Addie... and the next... _No Addie._

It was Wednesday, and after school Mark rushed over to Taeyong and Cheyenne's. It was the only possible place he could think of where Addie would be.

"I told you you can't be here right now…." Taeyong sighs.

"Bullshit, Tae. That's my fucking best friend in there." Mark snaps.

"Mark-"

"Just let me see her, something's wrong and I need to know if she's oka-" Taeyong cuts hims off with a sentence Mark never wanted to hear. Ever.

"She doesn't want to see you right now," Taeyong says quietly.

Mark chokes back the immediate urge to cry, feeling hurt and confused.

 _'What did I do...'_

"F-fine…." Mark whispers.

He turns on his heel and walks off, Taeyong runs a hand through his hair and groans. Something was wrong, and he nor Cheyenne knew what it was. But they did know that both Addie and Mark were suffering the consequence of it. They would soon find out however, and all hell would break loose.

Friday.

With Addie's full week absence, Tim had begun to think the worst… He enters the Gym after making sure Renjun wasn't around and he walks up to the team quickly.

"I think we made a mistake… I haven't seen Addie in days and her little puppy that follows her around is depressed as fuck… what if-"

"Are you actually _worried_ about her?" A boy named Ryan says, cutting off Tim's sentence.

"I mean I don't want the possibility of… y'know… _that_ to be on my hands," Tim says, holding his hands up in defense.

"It's her fault she couldn't take the fucking joke," One of the cheerleaders, Beth, laughs.

Tim wasn't quite convinced yet. "Yes, but maybe this was too far... maybe doing this date bet was too much…."

Tim may have made sure Renjun wasn't in the gym yet- but he hadn't known that Herin was in the doorway listening to every bit of this conversation. She bolts back through and out of the locker rooms, hoping to catch Mark before he leaves the school.

"Mark!... _Mark_! _MARK STOP_!" She yells, grabbing his shoulder, whirling him around.

Before Mark can get a word out, he sees the tears staining his friend's cheeks and somehow he knows what this is about- and he's expecting the worst.

"Herin… what's wrong...?" He asks cautiously, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Tim… he placed a bet to see how long he could last dating Addie." Herin cries.

 _Boom._ The anger hit Mark like a bullet train going at the fastest speed possible.

"H-he what?" He stutters out furiously.

Herin only nods, confirming her previous statement and Mark rolls his head back in anger as he clenches his fists.

"Herin where is he?" Mark asks.

"W-wait, what are you going to do? You'll get suspended if you fight him now!" She stammers.

"Herin. Where. Is he?!" Mark asks again, his tone more firm.

"T-the main gym," She answers.

Mark storms off in that direction, removing his piercings along the way. Mark passes Jeno, Jaemin and Haechan, they know immediately what's happening, just by the way Mark was storming off.

He bursts through the doors, the loud racketing them opening echo through the gym. Tim turns to see the infuriated blonde stalking towards him at an alarming pace and his stomach nearly drops out of his ass. Renjun, who had just got into the gym was dazed and confused— one second it was calm and the next Mark was rampaging in followed by a very alarmed trio of their friends.

"You fucking _son_ of a bitch!" Mark screams, throwing the first punch before anyone knew how to react. Blood sprayed dramatically over Tim's face, getting on his basketball hoodie, but Mark kept going.

Renjun sees Herin meekly walk into the Gym, with tears staining her rosy cheeks and instantly Renjun is even more angry. "What did you _do_!?" Renjun asks as he helps Haechan attempt to pull Mark off of Tim. They succeed for a second, and Mark looks Renjun dead in the eyes.

"He bet-dated my best fucking friend, Ren. That's what happened!" Mark says as he breaks from Haechan and Renjun's hold to continue wailing on Tim. Renjun throws an unexpected punch in, getting Tim right in the jaw.

"What the fuck is the matter with you!?" Renjun asks loudly.

Jeno and Jaemin pull Mark off of Tim once more; Mark had gotten a hit to the face, a black eye in the midst of forming— but Mark undoubtedly broke Tim's nose.

"Don't look, talk or _breathe_ in her direction, you piece of shit. You hurt her enough," Mark growls

"What is going on in here!?" The coach asks walking into the fight.

"Nothing, I got my hits in," Mark says smugly as he starts walking off.

"Have fun being suspended, asshole," Tim snarls under his breath.

Mark whirls around to go back at him again, but Jeno and Renjun stop him. "Keep running your disgusting mouth, I fucking _dare_ you! At least I don't fucking use girls for money, _dirt-bag!_ " Mark yells back.

"Okay, you know what, Mr. Brenton, Mr. Lee and friends; let's go. We're gonna go have a talk to Mrs. Keplan…." The coach says leading them out of the gym and down to the office.

Taeyong was sitting in class, taking anatomy notes when his phone buzzed, he froze up before looking down at the Caller ID;

" **JFRHS** "

"Mark…. What did you do…?" Taeyong sighs.

He quickly excuses himself and goes out into the hallway to take the call.

"Taeyong? Hello, It's Mrs. Keplan down here at the office-I have your brother Mark in here with five of his friends and a student that he beat up; Timothy Brenton. I'm calling you to come pick him up and sign his suspension sheet," She explains calmly.

"S-suspension?" Taeyong questions with a deep sigh, he had to play off like he was disappointed but inside he knew Mark was doing what he had to do. And if it was well deserved, well… he was smug.

"Yes, I'm afraid Mark will have a ten day suspension for breaking the physical conduct rules. He broke the student's nose," she continues to explain. Taeyong tries not to laugh and regains his composure.

"Okay I'll be right down. Keep him there," Taeyong announces in the friendliest tone he could possibly come up with.

When Taeyong arrives in the office he sees Haechan, Jeno, Herin, Jaemin and Renjun sitting in the chairs outside of Mrs. Keplan's office and they did not look happy.

"So...uh, it's bad huh?" Taeyong asks.

Herin looks up at him and scoffs.

"Let's just say Tim better not come within a fifty foot radius of any of us or he's getting his bloody ass beaten again," she sneers.

"W-well damn, okay..." Taeyong responds, stunned by the sudden violence from Herin.

He knocks on the door and Mrs. Keplan grants him permission to come in. Taeyong opens the door and immediately sees his brooding brother and a very afraid-looking Tim sitting as far away from Mark as possible.

"Your brother's a psycho!" Tim seethes right off the bat, glaring at Mark.

Taeyong just rolls his eyes and sits in the empty seat by Mark.

"So… what led to this...?" Taeyong asks, even though he's pretty sure he knows.

"Well- let's see… this asshat used Addie. He dated her as a bet, and somehow that fucked with mine and Addie's friendship. So thank you Tim, not only did you destroy her self-esteem but you destroyed a life long relationship too," Mark rants, hatred dripping out with every word.

" _Language_ , Mister Lee," Mrs. Keplan reminds.

"You used a girl… as a bet… for money?" Taeyong asks angrily. Well, he was expecting _something_ but he was not expecting _that._

"We didn't think it'd have this big an impact," Tim defends.

Taeyong glares hard at Tim, then back at Mrs. Keplan.

"Y'know… you always did have a way of siding with the wrong side… please tell me this little shit has some kind of consequence?" Taeyong asks, his voice dripping with acrimony.

"He has a Saturday with me tomorrow," Mrs. Keplan says crossing her arms and feeling defensive against the way he was looking at her.

Taeyong cackles bitterly shaking his head. "Well, you do you and we'll do what we do I guess. Where's the sheet?" He snaps.

She hands him the green slip and Taeyong signs it before getting up. "Come on Mark, I think you just need to get away from here."

"Oh and Tim… stay away from my friends… _All of them,_ " Mark warns as he leaves behind Taeyong.

~~~~~

Mark and Taeyong arrive at the apartment, Mark silently takes his jacket and shoes off and slowly walks down to Cheyenne's room, knocking on the door softly.

"Addie...?" Mark whispers, barley getting the words out. He can hear her crying and that's all it takes for him to open the door without permission and climb into the bed with her, securing her in his arms.

"I'm sorry…." She whimpers quietly.

"Addie no. It's alright… I'm here now, okay? I'll always be here," he whispers, hugging her closer.

She cries harder, unloading every bit of heartbreak she felt in the past week and Mark feels his own tears escape. She clutches onto him, happy to have him next to her again, she needed him and she had pushed him away all week… she felt guilty about it, and continued to apologize to Mark,

"I kicked his ass… he's not gonna hurt you like that again." He murmurs.

She sits up and immediately checks him over, spotting the bruise beneath his eye. Her fingers gently sooth over the purple mark decorating his skin as more silent tears slip down her cheeks.

"Mark…look at you…." she sighs.

By now they were sitting up, and Mark smiles sweetly. He gently takes her hand in his and places a soft little kiss to her hand. "I did it for you, carebear," he murmurs.

Addie was frozen in place, her eyes a mile wide. She was thanking any god or deity in the world that he couldn't see the blush spreading across her cheeks. Mark giggles before he pulls Addie in for another tight hug, laying them back on the bed.

"Let's take a nap, because we have a lot of catching up to do." He yawns, pulling the covers over them both. The two felt complete again, as cliche as that may sound. They were back to their normal cuddles, nicknames and soon they'd be back to their usual shenanigans and Addie's broken heart would be healed.

Later when they woke up there was a warm pizza waiting as well as a few rounds of Mario Kart-which of course held tons of laughter and new inside jokes. Taeyong watched his Mark and Addie with a smile on his face, wrapping an arm around Cheyenne; the negativity was slowly being pushed away by the positive energy surging in the atmosphere- by the love that surrounded the small family-like group of friends. Mark and Addie were smiling again… they were laughing together and the cuddles haven't stopped... and for now, things were finally at peace again. 


End file.
